Family
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Severus never believed he'd have a family but one woman changed that for him.


**Family**

**ONSHOT**

* * *

Family was one thing Severus Snape thought he would never have. He watched those around him marry and have children but him, he did not. When he was a young boy, a love sick teenager he once thought of marrying Lily Evans however James Potter changed all of that. Before Lily got involved with Potter, Severus once thought that he'd make Lily Mrs Snape, his wife. They'd live together in a wonderful house, big enough for children maybe two or three, a boy and two girls. He'd teach his children about Potions and Quidditch. They'd be beautiful with bright green eyes like Lily and have a mix of red and black hair. However that dream was ruined until Hermione Granger came along.

Hermione Granger, once his student came back into his life six years after the Final Battle. Severus, now the Headmaster asked for a Ministry Social Worker to come to the School in order to talk to a student about their home life, little did he know that Social Worker would be a fully grown Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was not the little girl he once knew, she was now a beautiful woman with curves, curves which caught his eyes a little too much for his liking.

Hermione stayed on the grounds for a day talking with the student and then reported back to the Headmaster. Severus found himself interested by the grown up Granger. Her job sounded interesting and worthwhile and he knew she enjoyed it by the way she spoke about it. Severus soon found that he and Hermione had spoke for near on three hours and still wanted to talk to her more so he invited her back to Hogwarts the following night for dinner.

And that night changed everything for him.

Two years after, Severus and Hermione married at Hogwarts in front of their friends and family. Hermione's parents after the initial shock grew to like Severus; her mother even had a slight crush on him. Her father after about a year managed to get along with Severus but still didn't understand why his 'little girl' wanted to marry her former teacher who he once had to listen to her moaning about.

Harry and Ron after the first initial thought of nauseous agreed that Hermione needed someone like Severus, someone who could match her intellect. Ginny thought the pair were made for each other and loved planning the wedding for them.

The wedding was beautiful. Classic and elegant and Hermione looked like the most perfect and beautiful bride. It was like she was born to be a bride; she looked to comfortable in her white dress.

Severus and Hermione both agreed to start officially trying for a baby after the wedding. Hermione was desperate for a child and although Severus once wanted a family he was a little apprehensive due to his age (47). He didn't want his children to hate him because he couldn't do all the things a 'normal' father could but as Hermione said he was a Wizard and the 40's were prime time for Wizards to settle down; he wouldn't be the only man to have a child in his 40's. So their honeymoon was turned into babymoon.

Their first child was born nine months after their wedding. After a forty hour labour, Sofia Lola Snape was born and into her father's arms. Sofia became the apple of Severus's eye from the moment she was born; the two were inseparable. Sofia was the ultimate Daddy's girl only settling for him and him only. Hermione often wondered whether her child liked her at all.

Sofia soon became a big sister at the age of two when Leila came along. Another Daddy's girl. Severus loved being surrounded by 'his girls.' He loved having them curl into him to seek warmth and protection, loved brushing their hair at night and having them to read to. Severus Snape was a wonderful father.

After the girls were born, Hermione decided jointly with Severus to stay at home with them until they went to school. She didn't want to miss them growing up and sometimes Severus resenting Hermione for being able to be with them every day however sometimes he was grateful to be at work from what Hermione said sometimes.

Severus, still the Headmaster would often spend late nights in his office working which made him miss all his girls, his wife included. Hermione would often take them to his office just before bedtime so he could give them a kiss goodnight.

'Daddy!' the girls screamed as they ran into Severus office.

The girls now two and four were quick little things and soon jumped into Severus's lap and snuggled into him.

'Daddy comes home now?' Leila would always ask.

'Daddy has work to do.' He'd reply and he kissed their head and brush their hair out of their eyes. Both took after Hermione in that department with curls however they both had dark hair like his own.

'Always have work to do.' Sofia answered.

'I know but tomorrow is Saturday and Daddy can spend the whole day with you, my girls.' He said as he smiled up at his blooming wife who was pregnant with his third.

Severus welcomed their third daughter into the world the very next month. Valentina arrived a month early unlike her sisters who were late and was a mummy's girl from the word girl.

Life with three girls was hectic but rewarding. Severus loved family life and couldn't imagine not having them in his life. Sofia, Leila and Valentina were his little angels and Hermione was his life.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome x**


End file.
